


"I Just Want This"

by houseofmemories



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, crying during sex ????, this was a thing for a tumblr prompt might as well post here !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmemories/pseuds/houseofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to be soft and gentle. We’re always rough. I like rough but right now, I need soft,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Just Want This"

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhh this is just super short and highkey bad but heyyyy

Josh whimpers against his pillow, satisfied at the full feeling Tyler has just granted him. They always start off slow, especially after Tyler’s been away on business for a little while.

They want to make it last.

Tyler’s hands settle high on his boy’s thighs after rubbing them tenderly and he pulls him back against himself. Josh groans as it’s sudden, and Tyler indulges in the sounds. Every sound from Josh is music to his ears.

“Want me to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down tomorrow?” Tyler asks, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk as he awaits the expected response.

Josh doesn’t say anything though. He pauses and considers it before stating the truth, “No.”

“No?” Tyler freezes, worried he’s done something wrong. He pulls out, sitting back on his heels and taking his hands off.

Josh shakes his head and turns to lay on his back, legs bent up and spread. Tyler’s heart is racing until Josh continues after another short pause.

“No, I just want this.”

Josh beckons Tyler with an index finger, and a perplexed Tyler follows it.

“I want you to be soft and gentle. We’re always rough. I like rough but right now, I need soft,” Josh continues, “Nice touches and sweet words while you fuck me. They give me good butterflies.”

Tyler nods, unable to help a smile. 

“I love that idea. You’re right, always so rough. I need to be soft with my baby boy sometimes,” Tyler positions his dick with a hand before pressing into Josh who’s still slick with lube.

Josh’s legs wrap lazily around Tyler’s waist as he watches him, butterflies already gathering in his stomach. He can tell this is going to be good. 

Tyler goes back to the sweet and slow, hips rocking forward as he watches Josh’s eyes becoming half-lidded already. He leans forward to be closer, hands beside Josh keeping him stable.

“My pretty boy,” Tyler murmurs against Josh’s lips which part for him.

Tyler pauses, deep inside Josh when he gets distracted by how nice their kiss feels. Keeps still as he takes in Josh’s warm peppermint breath; the way his lips move perfectly with his own. The lack of movement makes Josh squirm, but Tyler swears he can feel a soft glow surrounding them. He doesn’t want this to end, ever. He makes mental notes over and over to do more of this.

His hips begin to move again, and Josh is pushing his upward to feel more. Josh raises his hand to nudge Tyler’s, and Tyler pulls away from the kiss to give him a toothy smile, feeling his own little amused butterflies. Still feeling their glow.

“Really?”

Josh starts giggling and he looks up at Tyler with bright eyes.

“Whaaat?” He whines then tilts his head back on the pillow when Tyler suddenly starts going a little harder, deeper.

“You need me to hold your hand?” Tyler teases, but adjusts while their hips move together, making it so that Josh’s hands are trapped under his and their fingers are loosely laced together.

“Mm, I like your hands. Need you to,” Josh gasps when Tyler hits his prostate, then exclaims, “No! Stop, stop, this is too good, you can’t--”

Tyler laughs then leans back down to pepper Josh’s neck with kisses, talking through them.

“Already close?” kiss, “Haven’t even,” kiss, “Touched you yet!”

“I know, please, please,” Josh moans, tightening around Tyler. He can’t believe how crazy this is driving him.

His kink is affection. He can’t believe this. 

“My sweet boy loves to be taken nice ‘n slow, huh?” Tyler says quietly, breathlessly. He’d be lying if he said this wasn’t fucking him up too. 

Josh nods eagerly, head tilting so his cheek brushes against Tyler’s.

“You love me?” Josh breathes the question. He knows the answer, but his thighs start getting shakier as he waits for the answer. He needs to hear it. He loves to hear it.

Tyler’s almost taken aback, and he takes one hand away from Josh’s, continuing to support himself with the other.

He rests his hand on Josh’s cheek, his thumb stroking his jawline. As he looks at the ethereal being under him, he feels their glow intensifying. This is being In Love.

“I love you. Love you more than anything in the entire universe, Josh. Entire galaxy,” He pauses, “I dunno what’s bigger than that.”

Josh forces a laugh even though… He chokes on a little sob.

“Oh, baby,” Tyler brings Josh back into the soft, glowy, peppermint kiss, heartstrings being tugged.

“I love you so much,” Josh murmurs into it, feeling overwhelmed with love. And the throbbing.

“Love y’too, baby,” Tyler repeats, delivering his final thrusts before releasing inside of Josh, breathing ragged as he starts to reach for Josh’s dick to help him, too.

Josh comes on his stomach just as Tyler is reaching, and he pulls his hands to his eyes to rub at the tears. 

A humored Tyler pulls out and falls beside him, wrapping a leg around him to keep close. When Josh nuzzles closer, Tyler runs fingers through his hair until they can both fully compose themselves.

“Was that good?” Josh finally asks, cheeks warm when he finds himself a little embarrassed that he started crying out of love while he was getting it in the ass.

“That was some vanilla shit,” Tyler smirks and pokes at Josh’s sides to make him laugh.

“Shut the fuck up.” Josh laughs with him, and their glow stays bright.


End file.
